


Nothin' Short of Heaven

by lets_get_messi



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Episode: s01e06 Bastogne, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_get_messi/pseuds/lets_get_messi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have I ever watched a dirty movie?” Roe asked and Babe nodded, an innocent expression on his cherub face like he'd just asked Roe what his favorite Church hymn was. </p><p>(Based on a word prompt and the word was “film”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothin' Short of Heaven

“Hey Roe?” Babe asked, shivering beside him. Eugene pulled himself out of his doze, eyes adjusting to the dark. He found that the snow helped a whole bunch, the white sheet covering the land around them did an awful good job at reflecting the moon so it never took him too long to be able to see things around him. He found himself watching Babe's breath curl into an intricate cloud as he spoke and he found there were worse ways he'd been woken up before. “You ever thought you'd be a Doc?”

“Never thought much about it.” He admitted honestly. He hadn't. He'd always saw himself as a gunner, had told his Mama when he went away that he'd shoot the bad guys. But no such luck for Eugene Roe. Months already bled into the war and he hadn't even picked up a gun since weapons training. 

He supposed that's the way it had to be for some guys. He just thanked his lucky stars he was still alive. He'd be shoveling shit for the boys if it meant he weren't six feet under. So no, a medic suited Eugene just fine.

“Do you like it?” Babe asked, teeth chattering and Eugene found himself subconsciously pressing closer in hopes of warming the boy up some.

“I see a lot of blood. But I've helped a lot of my buddies live through some nasty wounds. Guess it ain't so bad.” He shrugged, watching Babe nod with a thoughtful pout playing on his full mouth.

The silence passed between them weren't uncomfortable. It weren't really silence after all, he could hear the odd cough or splutter here and there from one of the guys further down the line. He could hear the rustles of branches as the night time breeze blew the snow onto the ground. He could even hear some movement from the Germans who were much too close for comfort.

“I saw this dirty movie about a Doctor once.” Babe said, breaking the silence in a very Heffron way of doing so. Eugene liked Babe Heffron. He'd made an effort to talk to Roe even when he didn't particularly make one back and his desire to get the medic included would never truly be forgotten by him. Especially because Babe was such an honest, fun and kind guy to be around.

As far as not getting too pally-pally with the soldiers in the war, Eugene was glad he made an exception when it came to Babe.

“Yeah?” He laughed, resting his head on Babe's shoulder who chuckled, pressing closer in seeking out the warmth that settled between them.

“Yeah. It was a really grainy picture but this dame was on her knees for this guy in a Doctor's Uniform.” He let out a sigh nothing short of blissful and Roe rolled his eyes at Babe practically salivating at the memory. “Man that was a good show. You ever watched anything like that?”

“A dirty film?” Roe asked and Babe nodded, an innocent expression on his cherub face like he'd just asked Roe what his favorite Church hymn was. “Hell, I watched one once or twice.” He shrugged, fingers teasing at the blanket's loose thread whilst Babe's gaze burned soft like the dulling flames of embers.

“Was it good?”

“It was fine, Babe.” He said with a nod.

“What happened in it?” Babe's voice sounded different, taut like the strings on a violin and all Roe could do was sit there, his mind yelling at him to talk some more, to make Babe's voice pitch higher and higher as he pushed the guy's limits all the way to Germany and back. But the rational part in his mind was telling him how Babe weren't in no mind-set or place to be talking that kind of game.

“Broad had her legs spread open.” He swallowed thickly, the rational part of his brain being blown to smithereens. Something in their fox-hole had changed, it weren't the usual shooting the shit that the rest of the guys did when they talked about fucking. This was something else, this was whispers beneath a covering, hiding them away from the world. This was whispers just for them to hear, one blanket draped over two men with too much static in the air between them. “Had this fella's face between her thighs.”

“What was he doin' down there, Gene?” Babe's voice was so dark, dank with something akin to arousal as he shifted under the blanket. Eugene heard the guy swallow. He dared to glance at Babe, saw the way the light from the snow outside ghost across his profile. His nose was kinda large, his hair just a little too dark to be Roe's type but he looked damn near close to Angelic with his head tilted back, throat bared and cold-bitten lips parted. 

Fuck, when had he shut his eyes? His lashes casting shadows over his dirty skin as he awaited Roe's next words. Damn who was he to deprive a starving man of that.

“He was using his tongue.” He swallowed thick, a hot jolt of arousal shooting down his spine as Babe coughed out a groan. “He was licking her. He was licking her pussy, Babe.”

“What was the guy doin? You know... to himself?” Babe asked and that's when he decided to open his eyes and look right down into Gene's. Fuck he wished he hadn't done that, because his dick responded much quicker than he hoped it would. It pressed up uncomfortably against the material of his uniform and all he could do was subtly palm at it. He was doing more of a subtle touch than Babe was, Eugene could see his arm moving with a gentle almost teasing rhythm, could see his eyes flutter every-time he got the friction just right.

“He didn't have his pants on.” Roe swallowed, licking his lips and squeezing a fist around his cock over his trousers as Heffron's eyes stared at the path his tongue had taken. “His dick was in his hand.”

“Wanna hear about what happened to the Doctor in the film I saw?” Babe asked, voice hitching a little as he moaned halfway through. He weren't even trying to hide the fact he was jacking off, the sound of fabric against fabric near deafening to Roe's ears who was surprised he could hear a god damn thing over the sound of his own heartbeat.

“Yeah Babe, I wanna know.”

“He was fully clothed.” Babe began, breath speeding up a little and all Roe could do was groan as he heard a zip from beneath their blanket. Fuck, he really wanted to take a peek, to see Babe's hand sliding over his dick just once and then he swore he'd never have to look again. He'd never touch a god damn person again in his life, just dear Lord give him that much at least. “Under a blanket in some dirty foxhole in Bastonge.” 

“Fuck, Babe.” He didn't feel like he was sinning as he pushed his own hand into his pants, wrapping a cold fist around his hard flesh and giving it a few tugs, the blanket sliding off his arm a little and Heffron shifted so he was facing Roe some more. 

“He was jerkin' off. Fuck, you shoulda seen 'im Gene. He looked so damn fine, that Doctor. He looked mighty fine.” Roe knew this weren't about no movie, he knew that when Babe said he looked fine he meant Gene and the admission was enough to have his cock twitching in his palm. Hot, thick and craving release.

“Tell me what he was doin', Babe.” He was so far gone, all he could think of was Edward Heffron, the Philly guy with the shit-eating grin and dark red hair. He was like an artillery, shooting through his head and blowin' everything up until it was a big old mess up there and Roe was just about far gone enough to thank him for it.

“He weren't alone. Some other guy was there, and he well...” Roe didn't want Babe to stop talking, wanted him to spew the words out into the cold air loud enough for the German's across the way to hear. He wanted everything Babe had to say but then, Babe's hand was on his thigh. He squeezed it once and Roe let go of his cock, undoing the zipper and trying his best to shimmy out of them a little. “He grabbed a'hold of the Doctor's dick.”

He did just that, hand warmer than Gene's own but only slightly. The callouses of his fingers scratching at the sensitive skin of his dick with just the right amount of friction.

“Babe!” Roe called out just to have Heffron's other hand cover his mouth. He tasted tangy, like mud and blood and the press of skin too tight against gun metal but Eugene couldn't help but lick a hot stripe across his palm. He'd do it again just to recreate the shudder that had Babe's eyes fluttering and his hips rubbing his hard dick against Roe's thigh.

“Gotta be quiet now, Doc. Noise discipline and all.” He had the audacity to fucking smirk as he pulled his hand away, Roe just nodding as Babe shifted till he was on his knees. “I wanna do somethin', somethin' I ain't never done before.”

“Anythin', anythin' you want Babe. I'm all yours.” He meant it, should have probably been scared about how he would have given Babe anything he asked for in that moment but he couldn't find it in him to care, because Babe's hands were tugging his pants down a little more and his eyes were fixed on Roe's dick. 

God it was cold, so cold around them but Gene coulda stayed warm under Babe's gaze alone.

“Let me put my mouth on ya.” And those words would stay with him until his last day. When he'd be old and grey sitting on his porch and thinkin' about the war. Or even when he'd be lying face up in the snow, a wayward bullet pierced through an artery. He'd hear those words and would remember the way his body reacted. The way arousal set his skin on fire and made him feel more alive than he had for months.

“Jesus, Babe!” He tried to keep himself quiet he really did but Babe was low enough now he could feel his breath blowing hot against his leaking dick and holy cow, it didn't take Babe long to get his mouth on him. Just one last look up at Gene before he swallowed what was presented to him.

The feeling was nothin' new to Roe. He'd had a dame do the same thing just a few years before but it was a whole 'nother ball game with a guy's mouth -with Babe's mouth- wrapped around his dick.

If Babe had never done this before, Gene couldn't tell with the way his tongue teased at the top before moaning his way all the way down to the base. He had a cold hand wrapped around the base, fingers lightly scratching through the hair there as he pulled off just to sink back down until he had a rhythm going.

Roe was biting one fist to keep himself from hollering so loud there'd be no doubt his folks would hear him way back on the bayou. The other hand found itself threaded through red hair, clutching as light as he could at the strands as he rolled his hips up into the tight wet heat that would have him surrenderin' if he were the enemy. 

It was intoxicating, the closest feeling to being drunk he'd felt in months and he cherished the feeling. The motion. The man. Babe had always caught his eye one way or another and Eugene wondered why he'd never imagined Babe like this, cheeks hollowed and eyes glossy as he sucked at Gene like it was the last thing he'd ever taste.

He ignored the sadistic voice in his head that reminded him it could well be.

It didn't take long, what with the foreplay they'd danced around and the hot wet suction from Babe's fine mouth, it took Eugene a few more thrusts before he tugged at Babe's hair in warning.

He shouldn't have been so surprised when he kept his mouth on him, even as he gasped some semblance of his name into their foxhole, filling his mouth and collapsing back into the dirt.

“Gene, you taste like a gourmet meal after the slop we've been eatin'” Babe said as he sat up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and fixing his gaze on Roe who could only stare at the boy beside him. He let his gaze shift to Babe's pants, tryin' to catch a glimpse of the cock he'd felt there just to have the boy shake his head.

“No need, it's been a long time since I've fooled around. Got a little overexcited.” He said as he busied himself with pulling up Roe's underwear and pants before doing up the zip and altering his clothes for him.

Roe would thank him when he'd come back to earth but he was floating somewhere in space and his limbs and words wouldn't be much use to either of them.

They settled back down together, Babe draping the blanket over the two of them as they sat there like nothing had happened. Except something had and the atmosphere was different now. It felt thick, heavy with words unspoken and actions not yet put in place. 

Of course it was Babe who broke that silence. 

“I'm sorry if you think different of me now. I didn't mean to put any hardship between us.” He was stammering a little, looking down at his helmet that he'd pulled onto his lap, probably for a distraction more than anything. Roe sat up a little, swallowed once and then twice as he contemplated what to say.

No Babe everything's A-ok or How can we ever go back to what we were? Or what he wanted to say, Babe if you never touch me again I'll just die. Roe didn't know what to say, so he just did what he couldn't help but do, his mind blocking out the silent prayer of forgiveness he was throwing up to the God he didn't know was even there any-more.

Because what good did that God do him? It put him through a hell he hadn't even thought possible, put him elbow deep in his friend's blood everyday and for what? What crime had Roe ever done to deserve a punishment such as that?

Because guiding Babe's lips to press against his didn't feel like a crime. It didn't feel like the abomination his Church had preached. It didn't feel nothin' short of bliss as Babe's surprised mouth moved against his, his cold hand sneaking it way to cup Gene's face feather-light as their kiss turned languid and steady.

For all the hell Eugene Roe had seen in his time on the line; kissing Babe Heffron in some dirty fox hole in Bastonge, with the taste of himself thick on their tongues, well- it was nothin' short of heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super quickly written so I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Leave feedback if you want  
> or follow/message my tumblr so we can talk Band of Brothers headcanons
> 
> doncasterlyrock.tumblr.com


End file.
